No Ash Without Fire
No Ash Without Fire is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the eleventh case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the fifth case in the Resting Ravine district of Evergrace. Plot As the Chief were informed that the local soup kitchen was going up in flames due to the Flame serial arsonist, the player and Katelyn hurried to the soup kitchen where they found the body of parlour owner Peter Cheswick, who was tied to a stake and burnt to death. Suspecting the Flame killed Peter, they suspected soup kitchen owner Gianna Bilodeau, retired firefighter Earl Paterson and the city's deputy mayor Ivette Halberd, who snapped at them for not working harder to investigate the arson. Shortly after, the Chief told them and Felix that they needed to hurry to the firehouse and help the firefighters extinguish the arson throughout the district. On the Chief’s orders, Felix, Katelyn and the player rushed to the fire department and where they were demanded by fire department chief Julian Conrad to wear protective gear and help extinguish many fires around Resting Ravine. After a series of hard labor, they continue investigating, eventually suspecting crazed woman Sophie Doe for the murder. Soon, the duo would quickly be interrupted by Deputy Mayor Halberd, saying that they have to solve this murder or else they will be banished from Evergrace. Despite the Deputy Mayor's threats of banishing the player from the city, the player and Katelyn were able to uncover enough evidence to incriminate the Flame to be Earl Paterson, the one behind all the burning in the Ravine. The detectives confronted the retired firefighter, who initially denied all the accusations against him until he snapped and said that he had wanted to see the world burn for all the injustices of this world, including those who fought in war. He then explained that he disliked that criminals in the district had always killed, robbed and did what they did to ruin other people's lives. However when he retired from his firefighting career, he slowly went mad as he lived in his home with just candles alit, convinced that fire was the only way through the darkness, which caused him to snap. He then told them that he had helped his accomplice with the kidnappings by causing arson to distract them from the ultimate plan. Katelyn, shocked and disgusted by the now insane retiree, sent Earl to trial with Judge Dosett, who asked Earl about his accomplice. When Earl refused to say anything, the judge gave Earl life incarceration in the local Vexation Woods asylum. After the trial when Katelyn took a picture of the player in front of the courthouse after they found the Flame, Deputy Mayor Halberd started to scream at them in anger at the duo. She then told the detectives that the mayor was heard shouting at the parlour. They then hurried to the parlour where they found a recording device inside a pile of parlour decorations. They then sent it to Cameron, who revealed the kidnapper had left it behind to tease the team, before the consultant told them that he had a plan that implicated himself. He then told them that they would net the kidnapper as he was familiar with who the kidnapper kidnapped due to his father being in the war. After the team borrowed a large netting from Julian, they then constructed a trap for the kidnapper in Gianna's soup kitchen, where Cameron was set as the kidnapper's bait (due to him already have recorded a message to the kidnapper on their recorder). Felix and the player then watched the kidnapping occur, and they thought the trap succeeded until they found the net shredded apart and Cameron missing. The detectives then investigated the kitchen and found a torn ticket that directed to an abandoned museum in the district. Determined to rescue Mayor Whiston and their consultant, Felix and the player planned with Chief Wakefield to rush to the museum and save the kidnapped. With the plan planned and set, the player and Felix rushed to the abandoned museum to only to find a dead body in the museum lobby, tied up in a chair and rivers of blood gushing from a slash in their throat. Summary Victim *'Peter Cheswick' (found tied to a stake and burnt to death) Murder Weapon *'Bonfire' Killer *'Earl Paterson' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect uses hair pomade Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect uses hair pomade Appearance * The suspect has facial hair Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect uses hair pomade Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect snuffs tobacco Appearance * The suspect has facial hair Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect uses hair pomade Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats pumpkin soup. *The killer snuffs tobacco. *The killer uses hair pomade. *The killer weighs at least 150 pounds. *The killer has facial hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burnt Soup Kitchen. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Burnt Rope) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Chef of the Year Award; New Suspect: Gianna Bilodeau) *Interrogate Gianna about the arson that occurred. (New Crime Scene: Victim’s Parlour) *Investigate Victim’s Parlour. (Clues: Old Photo, Whiskey Glasses) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Writing Revealed; New Suspect: Earl Paterson) *Ask Earl about being the victim's friend. *Examine Whiskey Glasses. (Result: Fingerprints Revealed) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Ivette's Fingerprints Found; New Suspect: Ivette Halberd) *Interrogate Deputy Mayor Halberd about knowing the victim. *Examine Burnt Rope. (Result: Brown Crumbs) *Analyze Brown Crumbs. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer snuffs tobacco) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pumpkin soup) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Fire Department. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Locked Camera; New Suspect: Julian Conrad) *Ask Julian how he knew the victim. (Attribute: Julian eats pumpkin soup) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Strange Talisman Restored) *Examine Strange Talisman. (Result: Talisman Identified; New Suspect: Sophia Doe) *Ask Sophia Doe if she knew the victim. (Attribute: Sophia snuffs tobacco) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Footage) *Analyze Footage. (09:00:00) *Confront Deputy Mayor Halberd about chewing out the victim. (Attribute: Ivette snuffs tobacco and eats pumpkin soup; New Crime Scene: Parlour Sitting Area) *Investigate Parlour Sitting Area. (Clues: Faded Notebook, Broken Flower Pot) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notes on Victim) *Examine Note Handwriting. (Result: Handwriting Identified) *Ask Gianna about stalking Peter. (Attribute: Gianna eats pumpkin soup and snuffs tobacco) *Examine Broken Flower Pot. (Result: Victim's Burnt Tie) *Analyze Burnt Tie. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hair pomade, Ivette uses hair pomade) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Fire Truck. (Clues: Faded Locket, Torn Pieces, Pile of Hoses) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Photos) *Ask Sophia about being Peter's ex-wife. (Attribute: Sophia eats pumpkin soup and uses hair pomade) *Examine Pile of Hoses. (Result: Photo of Julian and Peter) *Confront Julian about Peter working with him before. (Attribute: Julian snuffs tobacco) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Old Newspaper) *Analyze Old Newspaper. (09:00:00) *Ask Earl about his wife dying in Peter's parlour. (Attribute: Earl eats pumpkin soup, snuffs tobacco and uses hair pomade, Gianna uses hair pomade) *Investigate Burnt Soup Counters. (Result: Burnt Debris, Strange Can) *Examine Strange Can. (Result: Flamethrower Label) *Analyze Killer's Flamethrower. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 150 pounds) *Examine Burnt Debris. (Result: Lighter) *Analyze Lighter. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has facial hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Hostage to Fortune (5/6). (No stars) A Hostage to Fortune (5/6) *Ask Deputy Mayor Halberd what angered her. *Investigate Victim’s Parlour. (Clue: Parlour Décor) *Examine Parlour Décor. (Result: Recorder) *Analyze Recorder. (06:00:00) *Ask Cameron McLachlan what he had in mind. (Reward: Arsonist Vest) *Investigate Fire Department. (Clue: Locked Netting Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Netting) *Ask Julian Conrad about borrowing the netting. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Analyze Trap for Kidnapper. (03:00:00) *Execute the trap to catch the kidnapper with Cameron. *Assess the aftermath with Felix. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Burnt Soup Kitchen. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Museum Ticket) *Plan the plan to rescue Cameron from the kidnapper. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Resting Ravine